romaniawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bucovina
thumb|Stema Bucovinei Regiunea istorică Bucovina (germ. Buchenland, "ţara de fagi"), devenită Ducatul Bucovinei în Imperiul Austro-Ungar, cuprinde un teritoriu acoperind astăzi zona adiacentă oraşelor Suceava, Câmpulung Moldovenesc, Rădăuţi, Siret şi Vicovu de Sus din România, precum şi Cernăuţi şi Storojineţ din Ucraina. Teritoriul istoric, precis delimitat, nu are legătură cu denominaţia generală "nordul Moldovei" adoptată de vulgată. Istorie thumb|left|Harta Bucovinei din anul 1901 O parte din Bucovina (nordul său) face astăzi parte din regiunea Cernăuţi din Ucraina. Teritoriu locuit de români din cele mai vechi timpuri, el a făcut parte din voievodatul Moldovei, fiind apoi anexat de Austria în 1775. Devine Ducatul Bucovinei în 1849, unindu-se ulterior cu celelalte provincii româneşti în România Mare la 15 / 28 noiembrie 1918, pentru ca, după cel de-al doilea război mondial, partea sa de nord să fie ocupată de U.R.S.S., ajungând, după destrămarea acesteia, parte a Ucrainei (regiunea Cernăuţi). [[Imagine:Bukovina 1910.jpg|thumb|Harta etnică a Bucovinei (conf. recens. din 1910) de Ion Nistor]] Pînă în 1774 nu putem vorbi de o istorie propriu-zisă a Bucovinei, aceasta fiind înainte o parte a Ţării Moldovei. Ca realitate istorică şi ca nume de teritoriu, Bucovina începe să existe în cuprinsul Imperiului Habsburgic, dăinuind vreme de 144 ani, între 1774 şi 1918. Odată cu debutul administrării habsburgice, denumirea de Bucovina este adoptată oficial. Totuşi, numele nu se impune decât treptat, o vreme continuîndu-se şi utilizarea în paralel a unor denumiri mai vechi: Ţara de Sus/Ţara Moldovei, Plonina, Cordon/Cordun şi Arboroasa. (Acest ultim apelativ este reafirmat de un grup de studenţi români de la Cernăuţi (Ciprian Porumbescu, Zaharia Voronca, Constantin Andreevici Morariu), care au înfiinţat societatea cu acelaşi nume în 1875.) Recensământul din 1776 a reliefat faptul că Bucovina era slab populată, numărul de locuitori fiind de ca. 70.000, dintre care 85,33% români, 10,66% slavi şi 4% alţii. În 1918 a devenit una din regiunile dezvoltate ale Regatului Român.Mariana Hausleitner: Die Rumänisierung der Bukowina. Die Durchsetzung des nationalstaatlichen Anspruchs Grossrumäniens 1918 - 1944. Verlag Oldenburg, München 2001, ISBN 3-486-56585-0, pag. 30 Până în anii 1940, în Bucovina trăiau membri ai multor etnii: germani, evrei, armeni, lipoveni, huţuli, polonezi etc., convieţuind într-o recunoscută armonie cu populaţia majoritar românească. Pe lîngă acestea, a exista o vreme şi o minoritate maghiară (secui) importantă, aşezată în zona râului Suceava. După prigonirile din secuime dn anul 1764, mii de secui au emigrat în Bucovina (ex. Dorneşti). În secolul al XIX-lea guvernul maghiar a decis colonizarea maghiarilor din Bucovina în Regatul Maghiar, în Voivodina, deoarece asimilarea maghiarilor era foarte intensă. În anul 1941 maghiarii încă rămaşi în Bucovina au fost colonizaţi în localităţi din Voivodina, iar după 1945 au fost colonizaţi în comitatul Tolna (Ungaria). Statutul de autonomie în imperiu thumb|stema Ducatului Bucovinei Din punct de vedere politic, până la 1848 bucovinenii aveau doar 8 reprezentanţi ai lor, deputaţi, în parlamentul de la Viena; aceştia aveau drepturi egale, participau la dezbateri, iar luările de cuvânt ale celorlalţi parlamentari le erau traduse în limba română. La 13 februarie 1848, înaintând un memorandum Vienei, o delegaţie a bucovinenilor cere mai multă autonomie prin unirea sub coroana Austriei şi crearea unui ducat românesc, iar "împăratul să poată purta şi titlul de mare duce al românilor". Astfel, la 4 martie 1849 ei obţin un statut de autonomie a Bucovinei în Imperiul Austriac, la titlurile imperiale ale împăratului Franz Josef adăugându-se şi acela de mare duce al Bucovinei. Este creată Dieta ducatului Bucovinei, care se întruneşte pentru prima oară la 6 aprilie 1861. În aceasta erau reprezentate toate minorităţile, iar românii deţineau majoritatea. Preşedintele dietei, Eudoxiu Hurmuzachi, devine astfel mareşal al Bucovinei. Prin rezoluţia imperială din 26 august 1861, Bucovinei i se acordă dreptul de a avea drapel propriu (culorile erau albastru şi roşu, dispuse vertical, având la mijloc stema Bucovinei), stemă (reprezentând capul de bour), precum şi toate drepturile adiacente statutului de Ducat al Imperiului Austriac. Unirea cu România După prăbuşirea monarhiei austro-ungare, Consiliul Naţional al Bucovinei, întrunit la 28 noiembrie 1918, hotărăşte în majoritate unirea cu România. Voturile majoritare au venit din partea românilor, germanilor, evreilor şi polonezilor, iar cele împotrivă, doar din partea minorităţii ucrainiene. Trupele române intră în teritoriu, consfinţind actul şi zădărnicind manevrele militare ale Galiţiei ucrainiene. Unirea Bucovinei cu România este astfel recunoscută oficial, în 1919, prin tratatul de la Saint Germain. În iunie 1940, nordul Bucovinei este ocupat de Uniunea Sovietică. În 1941, forţele române, aliate la Axă, recuceresc nordul Bucovinei. Acesta este reocupat însă de Armata Roşie în anul 1944, rămânând până astăzi în componenţa Ucrainei. Legătura dintre nordul Bucovinei, acum ucrainian, şi sudul său, rămas în componenţa României, se pierde treptat, din pricina reorientării demografice prin infuzia populaţiei slavofone, a scăderii populaţiei româneşti, rămasă doar în câteva zone compacte şi, în general, a vicisitudinilor istoriei de care acest teritoriu a avut parte. Regiuni administrative thumb|Mănăstirea Voroneţ * România ** Judeţul Suceava (exceptând oraşul Fălticeni şi împrejurimile sale) ** Judeţul Botoşani (doar câteva sate, care fac parte astăzi din comuna Mihăileni: satele Sinăuţii de Jos, Rogojeşti şi Cândeşti) * Ucraina ** Regiunea Cernăuţi (exceptând oraşul Hotin şi împrejurimile sale, care fac parte din Basarabia, precum şi zona Herţa care nu a facut parte din regiunile reunite sub conducerea Casei de Habsburg) Turism thumb Această zonă oferă privelişti de o rară frumuseţe, la care se adaugă mai multe mănăstiri construite de foşti domnitori şi boieri moldoveni (Muşatinii, Alexandru cel Bun, Ştefan cel Mare, Petru Rareş, Ştefan Tomşa, Alexandru Lăpuşneanu, Familia Movileştilor ş.a.), fiecare cu culoarea sa specifică: Voroneţ (albastru), Humor (roşu), Suceviţa (verde), Moldoviţa (galben) şi Arbore (combinaţie de culori). Vezi şi * Listă de guvernatori ai Bucovinei * Stema Bucovinei Note Bibliografie * Chiachir, N. - Din istoria Bucovinei (Bucureşti, 1993). * Grigorovici, R. (ed.) - Bucovina în primele descrieri geografice, istorice, economice şi democrafice. Ediţie bilingvă, cu introduceri, postfeţe, note şi comentarii de acad. Radu Grigorovici (Bucureşti 1998). ISBN 973-27-0641-4. * Ipatiov, F. - Ruşii-lipoveni din România. Studiu de geografie umană (Cluj-Napoca, 2002). ISBN 973-610-090-1. * Moldoveanu, Gh. C. - Bucovina: Onomastică şi istorie (Bucureşti, 2002). * Scharr, K. - Historische Region Bukowina. Entstehen und Persistenz einer Kulturlandschaft. In: Thede Kahl, Michael Metzeltin, Mihai-Răzvan Ungureanu (ed.): Rumänien. Raum und Bevölkerung. Geschichte und Geschichtsbilder. Kultur. Gesellschaft und Politik heute. Wirtschaft. Recht und Verfassung. Historische Regionen (= Österreichische Osthefte; 48), (Wien, Münster, 2006), pp. 839-856. ISBN 3-7000-0593-8. * Turczynski, E. - Geschichte der Bukowina in der Neuzeit. Zur Sozial- und Kulturgeschichte einer mitteleuropäisch geprägten Landschaft (= Studien der Forschungsstelle Ostmitteleuropa an der Universität Dortmund; 14), (Wiesbaden, 1993). Legături externe * Organizarea administrativ-teritorială şi rezidenţa regală în Bucovina * Fotografii din Bucovina * Manastiri, peisaje si traditii din Bucovina * Istoria Bucovinei * Bukovina Society of the Americas * Despre secui din Bucovina * Bucovinenii sunt sau nu moldoveni? Care a fost influenţa ocupaţiei austriece în Bucovina, 21 februarie 2015, Dinu Zară, Adevărul * De ce cântă cucu-n Bucovina cu accent ardelenesc? Cum au apărut graiurile bucovinene unice în ţară, 23 februarie 2015, Dinu Zară, Adevărul Categorie:Bucovina